


Hearts of oak

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason takes Alfred's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of oak

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/profile)[**cmshaw**](http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/).

When Jason finally takes Alfred's hint -- the clothes are right there on the bed after his morning shower -- Bruce's eyes narrow. It could just be a normal day. Or Jason's bangs.

Or his itchy new sweater-vest.

"Hey," he says.

It's about all he gets to say before Bruce grabs him by the hips -- he should block, should know how to, but -- and kisses him and opens his pants. Jason's leaning against the dinnertable that's more solid than the last building he squatted in and trying to breathe, but all he can say is, "Oh, fuck," while Bruce sucks him off.


End file.
